Un-Family Circumstances: The Untold Story of the Life After Brenda
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: The Griffins move into Bellwood and meet the Tennysons after tragedy strike in Quahog. Tragedy that can only be identified by loss and endangerment. Thing is who's tragedy?
Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR FAMILY GUY. BEN 10 IS OWNED BY MAN OF ACTION AND FAMILY GUY IS OWNED BY SETH MCFARLANE. THESE TWO SHOWS ARE OWNED BY THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

 _ **I have been writing fanfics after fanfics and so far none of them stick. I will write one and completely abandon it because honestly, I wasn't sure if these fics would even hold up. They were unorganized...very unorganized. So I quit for a little while. I never thought that I would ever live up to the hype from my DARK AS HELL fanfic Lost in the Uncharted Lands: Volume I...until now. I have carefully organized this fanfic to fit people's thirst for a good story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this magnificent story.**_

* * *

 **Un-Family Circumstances**

by

 _ **Mr. Raleigh D**_

* * *

 **I. New Neighbors**

The day couldn't get any sunnier for the young three teens...all except for Gwen; she sadly sat on a small cliff by a lake while Ben and Kevin had their fun. Kevin, knelt down to the ground and absorbed the stone below his feet with a smug look across his face.

"Let's settle this, Tennyson!" Kevin said with a smug look on his face, his fist raised in anticipation.

Brainstorm stood on the opposite side of the lake, not too far though, chuckling at Kevin's cockiness, "My dear Kevin," he chuckled, "Your nigh gladiatorial bellicosity has once again outpaced your resuscitative processes."

"I have no idea what you said but...cannonball!" Kevin splashed a tsunami rushing towards Brainstorm. In response, he opened his cranial shell exposing his brain unleashing super-heated charged particles at the wave evaporating it. Kevin rose back up above surface with a smile only to fade when he discovered Brainstorm unscathed.

" _Oooh_ , attempting to short me out, hmm?" he said with a smile, "Before you ever caused such involuntary, coveted discharge my intense electromagnetic storm is what vaporized you. Tw-it," Brainstorm blasted Kevin out of the lake with a non-lethal blast landing next to a forlorn Gwen.

"As a coda, in at the risk of gilding bulimia I submit..." Brainstorm was suddenly engulfed in green light before changing back into a shirtless, human boy, "...that I wasn't even thinking hard," said Ben.

"Okay you got me that time!" said Kevin admitting defeat, "Live and learn right, Gwen?"

Gwen sat there facing the lake, hugging her legs, ignoring Kevin's question.

"She misses Grandpa," Ben said stating the obvious.

"She was fine in the car," Kevin added.

Ben sighed, "It's my fault. I thought bringing her here would cheer her up."

"This is Grandpa Max's secret fishing rock," Gwen finally spoke, "He used to come up here all the time when he's not travelling."

"Away on Plumber Business?" Kevin said.

"We didn't know back then," Gwen corrected, "When I was five, Grandpa brought me here and I had a teeny-tiny fish. He wanted me to release it. I had put up a big fuss. It was my fish you know? Grandpa finally convinced me to come back when it was bigger," Gwen continued on after throwing a rock at the lake. She stood up with her friends, "Guess I don't have an easy time letting go."

" **HELP! HELP ME! HELP!** " cried someone from afar.

"Wait what's that coming from?" Kevin asked.

"Over there!" Gwen pointed to a fat young man drowning while being laughed at by a bunch of punk kids.

"Hey!" Kevin yelled scaring the kids away while Ben dove to the lake trying to swim to save the young man's life. Gwen followed Kevin to fend off the brats. Ben, now clutching his arm around the round man's shoulders used every bit of his strength to drag him to shore.

The young man coughed and wheezed, relieved to once again feel the sandy, solid ground leaving the Alien Force to wonder how he got here. They didn't hear a splash or anything. Maybe it could be because they were busy on themselves than the entire environment around them.

"Are you okay, man?" Kevin asked patting the man in the back, pushing out water from the man's lungs.

"I'm okay," said the young man, "Just wet."

"Where did you come from?" Gwen asked crouching down in front of him. The boy was silent for a minute until she asked again with a gentle snap to wake him up, "Are you okay?"

"Oh...oh sorry. I was just _lo-hot-ost_...I mean lost!" said the boy in an awkward turn.

"It's quite alright," Gwen said ignoring Kevin's raised eyebrow.

"Let's start with introductions first," Ben said, "My name's Ben Tennyson," he introduced himself, "This is my cousin Gwen and friend, Kevin," he said.

"Sup?" Kevin greeted.

"How do you do?" Gwen shook the boy's hands.

"Um...Chris Griffin," said the boy, Chris.

"Okay Chris," Gwen began, "Where did you come from?"

"Not too far from Bellwood," Chris admitted, "Do you guys live around here?"

"Pretty much," Ben said.

Suddenly, Kevin noticed something peculiar. It wasn't much but it was enough for him to interpret where he came from, "You just moved here did here?"

"Yes I have sir," Chris answered.

"Up north in New England I see?" Kevin analyzed.

"Rhode Island, how'd you guess?"

"Rough guess kid," Kevin said.

Gwen's cellphone vibrated; she checked her notifications and saw that her mother was phoning in, "Just got a text from my mom. She wants me to help her cook dinner."

"I'll take you home if you want," Kevin said.

Gwen agreed.

"Say, Chris. Do you want to ride with us? Kevin will take you back home, if he minds?" Ben and Gwen looked at Kevin.

"Right, like _I'm_ his chaperon," Kevin complained as they walked to the car. Chris followed.

"I don't know why I should take him home. I mean I don't...I mean we don't even know the guy," Kevin pointed out.

"Which is why we are taking him home first," Gwen said staring at Chris's hesitation, "What are you waiting for, Chris? Come on?"

Chris, slowly at first was heading towards the car then picked up the closer he got.

"There you are," Gwen welcomed him in. Ben scootched over one letting Chris some room to sit and relax.

"Comfy?" Gwen asked.

Chris nodded.

"Then out we go to Chris's house!" Kevin revved the engine and drove away from the park.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Okay that was a great and all but I am afraid I have to end it here for now. In the next chapter, the REAL fun begins. I will begin outlineing the second chapter for all you people. boy its great to be back. All I need is to be consistent and I will be in the clear. Just so you know I am back in college so updates may be weekly. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter as much as I have! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated! And until we meet again, I pledge you all a goodnight! :)_

 **Peace!**


End file.
